Glaciers Will Melt
by amazingsensation
Summary: Hidden Kingdom: meet their latest addition, Sakura. Prince Sasuke: meet denial. The rest of the world? Enjoy from the backseat and watch the drama, jealousy, and rivalry unfold. Girls will be girls...it's time to get down and play dirty! [SS NT NH SI]
1. The Winds Whisper

Redone because it was crappy before, lol. Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Her persona seemed insignificant as she walked down the cobbled stone path, dozens of guards aligned to the side with faces that looked like murderers.

She could have sworn that they were ready to plunge at her neck first with the sharp kunai gripped in their hands. But she decided not to muster the conviction to fight them off. It was too un-lady like for her nature.

Ice cold glares were returned with stern emerald eyes.

The girl would not succumb to this conduct. She knew she was better in ways. By not doing what she WOULD have done (which was probably killing them ) she retained her respect and dignity.

A sentry with a sour expression intervened before she could cross the massive metal gate. "Who are you and what are your motives, girl?"

She gave him an optimistic smile and swayed her hand delicately like a queen.

It was then she gave them an unexpected answer that would forever put them in awe for the next few years or so.

"I am Haruno Sakura."

……………

Far Away Kingdom

A fairytale dedicated to everyone who has previously read my stories and placed reviews. Hope you enjoy it! Inspired by Syaoran no hime, full credits to her for this motivation! I aspire to right just like her and since she hasn't updated my favorite story forever.

Chapter 1: The Winds Whisper Haruno Sakura

……………

Once upon a time in the hidden leaf village of Konohagakure laid a kingdom concealed behind the foliage and abundant amount of trees that remained clandestine. Nobody ever knew about the secret sovereignty, on the exception of the Godaime, who so happened to be Tsunade, for it was she who helped strengthen the force. Suave and debonair Uchiha Sasuke parenthetically was the ruler of the throne, a young man of only age 14 who carried a charisma of mystery with him. His presence was always constant, and his obstinate servants –mostly female inhabitants– were there to serve him faithfully. Nobody wanted to anger Prince Sasuke in spite of the fact that he angered everyone else. It was his charming image and deep onyx eyes that allured every woman known to man, though he never really paid heed to her.

Uchiha Sasuke was stoic and remote, always distancing himself from others. Never much of an orator, he remained quiet and never said anything unless needed to be said. That was his way of communication. He had changed a lot. Not a soul would dare bring up the subject about his family's past.

Conversing was no problem for frivolous, vigorous blond haired Uzumaki Naruto, carrier of the demon Kyuubi lingering inside. Some say he talks too much for their liking, which was true, don't get me wrong, to almost everyone. He had no bounds for energy, and though he really never looked like one, Prince Sasuke noticed his potential after studying his actions for a period of time. Naruto, though infuriating most of the time, would eventually bring a smile upon ones face.

Needless to say, Naruto, being his dim witted self, never noticed that someone always looked up to him. Coy Hyuuga Hinata, a housekeeper whose gentle being would always smile when she cleaned around the domain. Nobody ever picked on her; they knew how humane she was towards every living thing. She treated everything with respect, regardless of what or who it is. Hinata was one of those types of girls who you wouldn't want to upset, because if you saw her upset, you too would be saddened. Her dark past with the Main House family was not to be remembered in her memory, the pain, the disowning on her own determination. Life was never easy.

However, impassive Hyuuga Neji wouldn't waste a second of his time or life to notice something so inimitable. Partly because of his hatred directing towards the Main House and she was the heir to it. Not only that, but he was just immune to emotions for some reason unknown. His force was recognizable by afar, and his teammates Rock Lee and Tenten always seemed to admire him for that.

Speaking of which, Tenten was the blacksmith of the territory. A skilled weapon mistress who can create remarkable weaponry in only a matter of hours, Tenten always had Neji as an adversary for God knows how long whether in strength, arguments, and any affairs else imaginable. It was her only way of getting close to the unfathomable Hyuuga Neji, who one day will recognize her as a greater challenger than he expected.

Rock Lee, number one master of taijutsu, number one concerning about his hideous hairstyle without a doubt, inspired by his favorite master – Maito Gai! Lee has big plans in life, to defeat the genius and find the love of his existence. Gai-sensei was Neji's, Tenten's, and Lee's adviser who helped the trio to obtain maximum proficiency in combat, just in case war ever broke out.

26 year old Hatake Kakashi, copy ninja of over 1000 techniques, an influential essential to the kingdom. And as strong as he may be, he can't put down that overly perverted book of his, Icha Icha Paradise. Considered as Gai's eternal "flaming youthful" rival, Kakashi doesn't really care for that matter.

Dog boy lover Inuzuka Kiba, with the addition of man's best friend, Akamaru, was the caretaker of the zoo slash ranch. Kiba couldn't be more content with the job given. Together the duo was unstoppable with their roaring capacity.

Kiba's love for dogs couldn't be more than inexplicable Aburame Shino, whose eyes always stay hidden behind the black shades. His obsessions for bugs are incomparable, and not to mention his unresponsively lack of verbal skills – a guy who rarely ever speaks. Shino is the physician with the help of Yakushi Kabuto. Shino knows his outdoor environment well, so he would be able to gather the right plants and make antidotes from his bugs.

As a matter of fact, bugs were Yamanaka Ino's biggest fear in life, besides the fact that she may never get to be the wife of Prince Sasuke. It happened to be that she was situated with the job of a gardener. The beautiful, impudent fair haired girl with dashing blue eyes enjoyed working with floral related things, since she considered herself as a flower as well: beautiful but delicate. Ino's dream is to become princess slash queen, despite the fact that her love for him doesn't glow as much for someone else she is acquainted to. She just needs to open her eyes a bit more and she'll realize soon enough that this isn't Burger King; she can't _always_ have it her way.

Nara Shikamaru, boy genius with an IQ over 200 at an already early age, was impervious when it came to proposing a plan instantaneously and conveying speeches throughout the whole kingdom. It was he who anchored it all, but to tell you the truth, it seems so hard to believe bearing in mind that Shikamaru was particularly lethargic and preferred to watch the clouds move than him. It was his carefree and yet annoying approach that made him into what he is today. That, and his best friend Chouji who helped him throughout the laborious times.

Akimichi Chouji had it his way. Chef and zest was his way of a cook. Chouji was corpulent –clearly evident_–_ but no one would mention about that. He said he was big boned and everyone left it at that. Though as plumped as he is, it is his regulation to always let him eat the last chip or face painful consequences. So there wrapped the tale of him being chef.

Thus, everyone who served under the management of Prince Sasuke tied the whole kingdom together. Of course there were others, but you guys probably waited long enough.

Now to the real story begins…

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

Haruno Sakura, with emerald green eyes sparkling with sincerity made her way to the door leading into the realm. It felt anomalous to see the sentinels bow down and greet her.

"My sincere apologies, Lady Haruno," expressed the man in a genuine tone. "I did not know it is you, my lady, who would arrive so early this evening."

The rose haired girl cocked her eyebrows and smiled. "It's alright. And please, just call me Sakura."

In her real mind, she was wondering why they had entitled her as _Lady_.

_What the hell is going on? And how did they know about my trip here?_

The other guards had an unreadable appearance written across their faces, but they mumbled to themselves and hushed.

"Very well then Lady…I mean…Sakura-san. Right this way," another guy stated, motioning her down the passage and to the entry.

2 guards moved forward and positioned their white-gloved hands on the entrance, making a few specific knocks that most likely were their classified code, the cherry blossom presumed.

The substantial door flew open and her eyes flickered from right to left.

Her mouth opened, but no words seem to pierce out from her mouth.

"W-wow…," Sakura managed to spit out in incredulity. The inside was vast with gold trimmed linings and architectural designs that were too notable to say.

"Shikamaru! Please come at once NOW!" a guard instructed in a vociferous tone, echoing throughout the colossal citadel. In between his fingertips held a cigarette, occasional flicking it up and down.

"Give him time. You know how he gets to be at times," another person shot back intensively with silver hair, clutching a yellow book at his hand and taking glances sporadically.

A woman with acute red eyes in purple eye shadow strode next to the copy ninja. "Asuma, just be patient."

A man with perceptibly repugnant looking hair and freakishly thick eyebrows intruded and shot his hands up into the air. "Yes, the flames of youth take a significant quantity of time to kick in at his age. Let the boy go at his own pace and strive to success with his own altering phase. It is not easy to let go of our valuable scholars, for I myself know, but as mentors, we must persist tolerantly and set examples for them. Let go and let the flaming strings of adolescence loops onwards. Adrenaline has reached its peek of fount!"

The group sweatdropped.

"Gai. That seriously has _nothing_ to do with the issue we're discussing about!"

"Yuhi Kurenai, leave it at that," Hatake Kakashi noted, chuckling when he flipped the page.

"And leave it at that about your perverted book, perv," she hastily fired.

"Hnn…"

"That's what I thought," the woman answered.

Kakashi browsed through the pages, and then chortled heartily. "Come on, Kurenai! Read this and enjoy the time being!"

_Idiot! _Asuma and the group sighed in chorus.

"I can't believe those words actually came out of your mouth, Kakashi!" the lady was furious and whipped out a sharpened kunai, ready for assault.

"SHIKAMARU! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted the smoker, who in turn exhaled all of the smoke.

"Hai, hai," a voice ricocheted from nowhere.

Luckily everyone diverted his or her concentration towards the unknown source of voice. Thank god, at least it delayed Kurenai's killing spree.

Sakura halted when a boy of her age with black hair and an indolent expression strolled to the front podium, craning his neck as the entrance began filling up the space.

_Who is he?_

"Showtime!"

Kakashi cordially grabbed her silky smooth hand and grinned unreservedly as he led her up to the front platform where the boy was located.

Lord Sasuke leaned his head onto his hands and leaned forward.

"Good evening losers and geeks," he began.

Dead silence.

"Just seeing if you're ready."

Laughter.

"Ahem. Alright then, the inauguration shall begin. Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He looked up to the audience and back down at the crinkled paper. "Today, with my legitimate welcoming as well, aspire all of your to give your most earnest greeting today, as I welcome you our newest addition to this implausible kingdom, Lady Haruno Sakura. She is the daughter of renowned Haruno Utaki (OC) who help contributed to build this hidden kingdom."

Loud roars and cheers.

"Lady Haruno Sakura is of age 14, a fond young woman who will fall under the department of general practitioner with Aburame Shino and Yakushi Kabuto." He stole a quick glance and paused for a second, then resuming back. "Lady Haruno, please step up and take a stand!"

Sakura blushed and made her way next to the mastermind. Never in her life had she been in front of this many people, so as natural as possible, the rose haired girl waved in a modest demeanor.

From the far back corner, Lord Uchiha Sasuke was studying her thoroughly: Uncanny but eye-catching pink hair, a charismatic smile that captured the hearts of man, incomparable jade eyes; normal yet distinguished and good posture.

* * *

"She's pretty cute, ne?" Naruto ridiculed beside him. "Maybe she'll be _my_ hime."

His face darkened.

"Shut up, dobe."

"What?" He grinned vexingly. "Has Sasuke-teme got a crush on somebody, already!"

"Address me by my title!" the prince ordered.

"Alright then, your hiney. I mean…Your Highness!" Naruto snickered in amusement to see the Uchiha survivor become irate.

Sasuke, in an exasperated sigh, narrowed his eyes. "I really do detest you."

"Same goes for you," he taunted.

Naruto scratched his rumpled hair and propped himself against the wall, face absorbed. "That girl is very pretty, Sasuke-teme. I mean, I have my sights on someone else so she's all free for you." He turned to face the lord in pursuit. "Riiiiggghhhttt?"

"You're infuriating," he declared.

"Such hostile words at the crack of dawn already?"

Before the kitsune could even notice his reaction, his azure colored eyes followed a dark figure moving to her.

_He's a quick mover. She must really be first-class to catch his attention so well_, Naruto thought to himself in euphoria.

* * *

"– she is exceedingly proficient with genjutsu, not to point out that Lady Haruno has been trained by our very own Godaime, Tsunade!"

More standing ovations.

"Lady Haruno, would you like to comment on anything?" Shikamaru asked discreetly.

"H-hai."

Sakura replaced him at the dais and looked up.

There were many words to be said, but as a first timer, she decided to make it short and sweet to the point.

"Um…I'm really honored to meet all of you, and I hope not to cause any havoc around here. I'll will do my best and please, call my Sakura." With that, she beamed with a twinkle in her bottle green eyes.

"S-she's…beautiful…cool…and happy go lucky," stuttered Hinata in the crowd.

"I admit she's nice, but not nice enough to grasp Prince Sasuke's curiosity away from me!" Ino expressed boisterously in a near cry. "She's got the talk, but can she walk the walk?"

The raven-haired girl blinked twice, and then slyly shrugged. "M-maybe…"

"I'll take it to personal manners to see it myself."

With that statement, Ino gained more confidence than she could handle. _There is no way some girl like her can steal away my husband!_

The Hyuuga heiress sighed quietly. Boastful sayings cannot be proven true until the one who said it executes it in triumph.

But it was most likely that it would be the other option: failure.

* * *

A girl with perky chocolate hair, twisted in two traditional buns, placed hands against hips and stared forward.

_She's so fortunate to get trained by Tsunade-sama! I can't accept it as true! _Tenten half smiled from being a bit jealous.

Tenten rotated herself and in return, got smacked right in the face with the hands of no other than Neji.

Her chocolate brown eyes squinted with grimace.

"Ow! Watch it," the blacksmith bellowed.

His irony smirk appeared. "How can I watch it when you can't watch yourself?"

"Try to control your eagerness," she hissed.

"You're just disturbed of the reality that she beat you to the punch line," his voice filled with mockery, leaning in closer to her face, "but don't worry my little Tenten, I promise that I won't, because Tsunade is not praiseworthy for me."

The tomboy curled her lip and blurted. "It is such an indignity that you consider yourself a human being. That's mocking our subsistence. If you are standing here, then so should the devil as well."

"Well speak of the devil; look at who's standing in front of me."

"Haha. Very funny. You have no common courtesy to say two simple words: 'I'm sorry'," she said with fury boiling beneath her somewhat calm exterior.

His facial muscles moved slightly, and the smirk became more apparent. "Are you done yet?"

The weapon mistress gritted her teeth and managed a sultry smile. "You're a jackass, you know."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her inwards. His sleek black hair was tickling the sides of her cheek, but saying something to him was like committing suicide. "No need to tell me."

"You really are the persistent one, aren't you, Hyuuga Neji?"

His white orbs glared at her. "Heh."

* * *

Her legs trembled while footing her load with all eyes staring at her.

The Uchiha made his way through the thick mass of populace and sauntered towards the girl.

Sakura eyed him for a second. _He's normal looking- Blue shirt, crisp white shorts. What's he doing, coming my way?_ Being her respectful self, she bowed when he appeared in front of her.

It couldn't be helped that a light rose color crept onto her face. He was _sort of_ handsome. Jet black bangs accompanied with pools of onyx eyes that could literally drown somebody. His smirk was appealing, well, at least she pondered, though to her vagueness, everyone thought of that.

The whole court was stifled.

He kneeled and took her hand graciously, placing a rewarding kiss on the top of her hand. "It's a pleasure to have you as the latest supplement to our dominion. Please, make yourself at home and I shall see to it myself that I show you around. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Prince Sasuke"

Ino gasped. He had never done that to anyone!

The beautiful peroxide haired girl clenched her fist, which made Hinata shiver. "She made a very big mistake. My war with her shall commence as of now!" she fumed firmly.

On the other hand…

Sakura was confounded for two rationales. One was because he just kissed her on her hand, _her _hand! And two was that _he_ was Prince Sasuke, who didn't give such a big impression of being a prince in the clothing department if you know what I mean.

All of a sudden, her throat became parch from the lack of water and the aura of anxiety circling around her.

To know that her very first semi-kiss was given by no other than the prince himself was a very, VERY privileged gift.

"I…I am very honored, Your Highness. I'm flattered. Arigato," she managed to stutter.

In a barely audible tone, his voice was like the wind, whispering, "You should be, Haruno Sakura."

_Tbc… _

* * *

How would you rate this? The more reviews the quicker update. For those who haven't read **The Frog and the Princess** I'd suggest you read it. It is so amazing it sends shivers down to my very last bone. I hope you like this and full creds to Syraon (did I spell that right?) for inspiring me. 

Please review, thank you for your time.

-- AmazingSensation


	2. Unrequited Love

Sakura stood there unfazed, eyes still wide after the incident that occurred just recently. Her mind flashed back to that blissful moment where his soft parted lips landed a big one on her hand. _HER HAND!_ No one had noticed that Sasuke had looked at her lips the whole time, for they were in disbelief.

Sasuke shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Then again, he WAS prince of the kingdom which enabled him to do anything that pleases him.

But was she that appealing in his eyes for him to take such action?

_No,_ she had quietly thought. _It's just a figment of my imagination going overboard._ She cringed at the thought, but her only choice was to accept it as true.

"_I'm honored…actually I'm really flattered. Thank you," she managed to spit out in a stuttering tone._

"_You should be…Haruno Sakura."_

It etched in her mind. Did that last sentence have significance to it? Because he is, after all, was personally giving a tour just for her. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke. Actually, make it Prince Sasuke.

…………………………

Chapter 2- Unrequited Love

Dedicated to all of the NaruHina pairing fans. Please excuse me for any errors.

…………………………

Sakura groaned and swayed her head back and forth until a feeling of queasiness erupted in her stomach. The only coherent thing to do was heal it herself; nevertheless she was quite adept in the genjutsu area and as an oncoming practitioner.

The world was spinning out of control.

A surge of green light emitted softly from her hands, reflecting upon the great will written in her emerald eyes. Everyone who looked at her could read it clearly.

"Ah, much better," she averred to herself.

After a few seconds of curative, she placed the hand down besides her waist and stood there dumbfounded. The kingdom was so massive anyone could easily get lost.

Where to start? The lower level, upper level…the…

"Um…Sasuke-san, I…"

He gazed at her and let out an irksome sigh. "It's alright, I'll show you around this place."

Could he read her mind?

Nonetheless, it was a start. Sakura sighed and grinned a bit as her thin, pale legs carried her down the platform steps.

"One thing, Lady Haruno," Sasuke addressed, picking up a bag filled with kunai's and other weapons made from the one and only blacksmith Tenten. She twirled around gracefully. "Please, do call me Sakura."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, what was it you seek for?" the flower questioned.

The ice-cold prince cocked his head a bit and smirked. "The same request as you. I know you are inexperienced around here, but people hail to me as Prince Sasuke."

Haruno Sakura lowered her eyes and tried to relax. "Gomen. I'm just so used to calling people by their real names, your highness."

"I understand, Sakura. For you, it will be an exception. You may call me whatever pleases your taste." He looked back at her to see her perkier than ever, which made him feel less remote than usual.

"Sasuke-kun. I appreciate your thoughtfulness on behalf of my performance. Arigato." The rose-haired girl presented him with a deep bow.

"Hn."

"Then we shall go," Sasuke said after a minute of waiting.

Her eyes blinked. "Then off we shall go," she repeated with eloquence.

* * *

Ino closed her mouth shut. She heard it all right. Crown prince Sasuke giving her permission to call her beloved the name he forbad her to call- _Sasuke-kun_. The prudent girl leaned her back against the wall.

"Sakura…you're going to regret this!" she snickered.

Her blue eyes were twinkling with menace and spelling out danger.

* * *

Aburame Shino's eyes gawped at the blue chemical dripping off from the flower, plummeting into the soiled ground. He was bending down, examining the botanical environment.

A bird fluttered onto it, and in response, it screed in an earsplitting tone, flapping its wing eccentrically and convulsing like no tomorrow.

It dropped.

Dead.

The baffling teenager took his hands and crushed it.

The flower cried its very last blue tear onto the hands of Shino. His hands didn't flinch as it burned through his pale flesh, watching it inflict damage.

Soon that'd happened. Soon.

* * *

The yellow haired girl paced around the room, enraged of even thinking about that newcomer. How dare she rob her of ambition and desire! Her one and only ticket to happiness was now expired because it seems like Lady Haruno got the better deal.

"Ino-chan…I-I know it's hard…to accept the verity of it all. B-but please, c-calm down," begged Hinata who was folding her purple Egyptian cotton blanket, smoothing out the crinkles that rested on it.

"As if! She's going to get it, that wretched swine!"

"Lady Ino! She's getting the better of y-you…please…just give her a-a …chance."

The outraged girl smashed her hands on top of the cherry wood desk, chipping off some pieces.

Her blue eyes examined her flawed fingernails. "Damn! I just go it painted and buffed!"

Hinata could only bite her tongue to refuse herself to speak.

Wrecking things that do not require that type of abuse is a waste of time and energy for those who produced it, not to mention that she herself, the housekeeper, was responsible for sterilizing the whole area- including repairing.

The princess-like girl clutched her hair, ready to yank if off. The successor was agonizing in her mind about her obsession.

"Sasuke-kun is my true love and I can't dispose of it like that!"

Ino groaned loudly.

"Lord Ino…she d-doesn't even know you…let alone want to steal it. It's j-just her first social contact w-with him. You're fretting too much."

Yamanaka's daughter threw her weight on the newly done bed. "Shut up! You are nothing more than a housekeeper, so mind your damn business and do your duties than butt in my social life."

Hinata grimaced.

"I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

As if.

Obsessions will sometime fade away.

Demo…

Hinata closed her eyes. _No…what am I saying…?_

_Flashback_

_Hyuuga Hinata, inheritor of the clan, was sick and tired of everyone nagging her about topics that seemed insipid to her likings. Sure, she would have to carry the biggest load of them all, as fate had it, but there is so much vexation a girl like her could take. And so, began a new life of her own will, get away from the Main House._

_It was 6 months ago on a tepid spring day when the girl learned how to make decisions on her very own._

…

"_Hinata-sama, you must train harder! It is vital that you continue the Hyuuga's. But that alone cannot be accomplished with a Main House heiress like you with no exceptional talents or skills. Even that Branch child Neji surpasses you by light years. And not to even bring up on how grave it is to say that your younger sister, Hanabi, outshined you and is 5 years younger. How could we have produced a reject like you? I do not comprehend!" yelled Hiashi, slamming down the scroll in his hand. With so much brute force, it nearly snapped in half._

"_F-father…I-I…I…." Hinata's eyes began welling up with tears._

"_I…I…"_

"_I don't consider you as my daughter. We had faith in you, and yet you failed to bear the Hyuuga's name with dignity. I am ashamed."_

_Hinata gasped and bawled out tears of frustration. Sharp intakes of breathing were heard unmistakably. She buried her head into her petite hands, trying to bring it to an end. But the snuffles refused, only persisting._

_Hiashi clenched his hands, forming into a fist. "I'm disgusted. She's crying. That is a sign of weakness."_

_Neji who stood aside watching the argument go by remained silent, actually feeling a bit at ease since Hinata was experiencing the same pain he had felt for the last 15 years of his life. She had it easy. She had it made._

_Hinata glanced at the blank Neji. He only shot her down with a bitter look._

_Oh how the raven girl cursed herself for being feeble and pathetic. A reject, as her so-called father had declared._

_A member of the Main House arbitrated. "Hiashi!"_

"_What, Hikimo (OC)?" the man interjected._

_She moaned and furrowed her black eyebrows. "I know she is a failure, but do not degrade ourselves anymore. It is far enough after she has brought us down already."_

_The legatee positioned her head down. "So I am a failure…huh?" she mumbled._

"_Hikimo! This," he jabbed his finger at her, "is going to bring us all down! I really wish that Hizashi were chosen, not me. I was cursed with a nobody as a child. Neji here is far more talented than any of us!"_

_The female sealed her mouth shut and shifted her weight into the background. "I agree." _

_Hinata's weep had weakened down to a few sniffles and whimpers. She had been dishonored and tarnished adequately. _

_Congregating all of the audacity she had, she stood up and looked at him straight in the eye, white against white._

"_Hiashi-sama…I-I…I…am not going to take this a-abuse anymore!" she screamed in the loudest tenor. Everyone stood shell-shocked. _

"_What!"_

"_I'm leaving on my own spirit. I do not want to be part of this family anymore if they treat their daughter, me, like nothing. If you don't want me, I'll gladly make your wish come true!" the ivory haired girl barked, actually surprised at herself that she didn't stutter for once._

_The whole Main House was muted. Even the peerless warrior Hyuuga Neji who detained no feeling whatsoever in his "soul", could not speak a word._

"_NANI? Hinata-sama! Did you dare speak against your elders?" His raw glare didn't affect her one bit._

_Her mouth crept into a rare smirk. "I am not related to you, Hiashi-**chan**!"_

"…"

_This was her last outlook in life, a memory that pained for the next 3 years of life. She was disclaimed by her own preference, abandoned, family-less, alone with nowhere else to go._

_It would not end here. Hinata wanted to prove to them that she was not a reject like they had told her so. After shunning her, it gave her a new light to start over._

_Then was when she met him._

_On a chilly spring night, her bad mood was slowly dissipating perhaps from the whiff of fresh air that filled her nostrils. Her body was dimly shivering, but that didn't matter. If she could leave her family in a heated battle, she could withstand this._

_In her pocket held money enough for a bowl of ramen at the Ichiraku Bar. Maybe that'd put her good spirits, she thought._

_And so the girl moved through the flaps and seated her butt onto the red bolstered seats that swiveled around._

"_What can I do for you, lil missy?" inquired the cook with comfort._

_The exposure of fried noodles and other various condiments nearly made her drool._

"_Um…"_

_She couldn't think._

_The male stood there patiently while the woman in the back hummed a tune and giggled when she screeched at a note._

"_Any thoughts?"_

"_I-I…"_

_Still, no clue._

"_Amosa, amosa! You should get misou!" exclaimed a merry boy of her age with disheveled blond hair and a goofy grin that made her heart skip a beat. His intense orange colored jumpsuit really brought out the blue in his eyes that had integrity if she'd have to say._

"_O-Okay…." Her face reddened._

_The chef turned his back and began dumping in frozen noodles, waiting to be sizzled up and juiced to perfection with the right ingredients._

"_Oi! What's your name?" asked the boy who had saliva sodden his lower lips._

"_Me?"_

_The boy nodded._

"_H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," she replied, blushing._

_He sat there and grinned widely. "I like your name. Mine is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" he bellowed with gusto._

_Uzumaki Naruto…she mused._

"_What's wrong? Your gaze tells it all. You're saddened, Hinata-channnnnn," he held out that last part. The coy girl could only sit there._

"_I-It's…nothing."_

"_Come on! How bout I treat you to a bowl of ramen and you'll tell me about because you're my new best friend!"_

_Best friend. Her heart melted in elation._

_So sitting there for the next 2 hours, the girl got acquainted with the Kyuubi, explaining the whole situation about her blood line, clan, family, and problems. Naruto, in return, clarified his entire life and about being spurned by people. The two together thought that it had to be luck that they ran into each-other, and that they were so identical._

"_Old man! Here you go," Naruto said, handing out money from his frog wallet._

"_Nah. It's on the house." He beamed and waved a congenial good bye. "What a couple," he believed inaudibly._

"_Arigato!" the twosome pronounced at once. She giggled softy and stopped against her will._

"_Hinata-chan!"_

"_Huh?" she stared at him demoralized._

_The flaxen teen gripped his navy blue hitai-ate. "Where are you staying tonight?"_

"_I don't know…," she responded truthfully._

"_Then come with me. I assume you're a decent fighter, Hinata-chan." She nodded. "So you can join our top secret force at the Hidden Kingdom of Konoha, whose location can't be revealed. That bastard Prince Sasuke will take you in. You can stay there as long as you want with me!" he exclaimed gladly_

_With me…_

_The only logical thing to say was, "Of course, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_

"Sheesh, what is that girl doing making such rackets!" complained Shikamaru who mumbled with face dug into the pillow.

Chouji was sitting on a chair munching on barbeque-flavored chips.

"Shikamaru…keep in mind that's its 1:30." His pudgy hands dug deeper into the bag, fishing for more.

He moaned and whacked his head with the cushion. "I'm tired. Getting up is too troublesome. Plus, we have class in a matter of hours."

"Class?"

"Don't you recall when Asuma-sensei announced to all that seminars will officially initiate today?" The shadow master kicked his feet up into the air and dangled it around. "What a bothersome…"

Chouji exhaled. "I bet you Kiba is dying for Science this semester. I heard we're learning about dogs…great…not!"

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba sneezed. His hands swabbed at his nose. "Shoot. Someone must be talking about me."

"That certainly is no understatement," Naruto said dryly as he rolled his eyes. The blonde haired boy took the sullied water and poured it into the ditch.

The puppy-lover narrowed his black eyes at him. "What are you doing here, dobe?"

"Hey! Only Sasuke-teme can call me that, dog-boy." Uzumaki then elevated the bucket and rinsed it with cold water. "Anyways, Sasuke told me to help you out so we can finish work faster. There's another ceremony approaching soon in the next few hours."

Kiba paused. "Ceremony?"

"Yup."

"Well…?" Kiba said.

"Hmmm…basically, it's like ritual that they perform on the newbies, or shall I say recruiters, which in this case, is theee beautiful Sakura," explained Naruto. "She's pretty, don't you think?"

He stifled. "H-how should I know?"

Naruto's grin increased dramatically. "You have a crush her, don't you?"

"NO!" His face darkened. "It's just not her."

"Then who?"

Kiba rocked his head back and forth. "Nevermind!"

"Tell! Tell! Tell!" he pressured.

"I SAID NO I DON'T LIKE HINATA!"

…

"Hey dog boy lover, who ever asked about Hinata-chan?" Naruto inquired idiotically. Kiba's cheeks reddened and turned around like it was all all right.

He sweatdropped.

Everything was _all right_ if you want to say that he was on the verge of a heart attack.

_God, I thank you for creating such a thing that is so stupid that he brings it the definition to a new level. Thank god, thank god, thank god!

* * *

_

to be continued…

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned, big NejixTen in the next few chapters...well, not big because it's only the introduction, but watch out for the parts. Reviews would be most appreciated.


	3. Cheers To Friends, Cheers To Revenge

"Lady…I mean Sakura, can you please stop fidgeting?" a woman with purple hair in a tan long coat ordered.

"I can't! I like my hair the way it is!" Sakura proclaimed with her body twitching. She thrashed like an eight year old who couldn't get what she wanted.

The woman muttered gallingly. "Do stop budging. It will only prolong your pain!" The other woman laughed.

"You're quite the comical one, aren't you?" she hissed.

"I know! I know!" the female sensei concurred with hints of sarcasm.

Kurenai and Anko had to hold the flower child down just to modify her lustrous pink hair into something more… chic and classy, plus somehow manage to plunk her into a dress- a dashing pallid pink off-the-shoulders dress that revealed most of her back and accentuated her curves and neck bone. Tinted in a soft pastel emerald color bathed the sewn roses dangling with lavish laces. There were two slits on the sides of her leg that made men more…_ inquisitive _to put it. In other words, one look and you'd for sure know she's princess material.

"Kurenai! Pllleeeaaaassseee unhand me, please!" beseeched Lady Haruno.

Her face softened a bit, in amusement. "No can do, my lady. Anko, finish it now!"

"Alrighty!"

"Go!"

Sakura's jaws tightened. She mouthed a 'NOOOOOOO'.

Anko nipped at her lip as she finished the following touches of securing silky pallid rose-colored ribbons onto her hair and wrist. She snapped on the diamond encrusted bracelets and attached a pair of pink diamond earrings. They both smiled in satisfaction, well, Anko and Kurenai anyways.

The duet stood there and scrutinized every detail, occasionally stroking their even chins.

"Ah! You just look astonishing!" praised the examiner.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" the sidekick acquiesced.

"Yeah. For the circus," Sakura said wryly.

……………………………

Chapter 3- Cheers to Friends, Cheers to Revenge

Enjoy!

……………………………

"Oi! I'm dead beat," Naruto said wearily, wiping the moisture off of his forehead. Naruto finished cleaning the zoo area with the help of Kiba, which consisted of feeding, cleaning, "communicating", and too much more for his brain to hold.

Kiba slid down onto the floor, cross-legged. "Try doing this for 4 years straight."

The frivolous boy's facial muscles tightened. "Wow, that's pretty harsh, man!" He puffed out a ring of air as he too slithered onto the hay-cushioned floor.

"Are we done?" he complained.

"Yeah."

"That's the best news I've heard all day." The kyuubi kicked off his blue sandals and grazed at his hair.

The job was completed and the remainder of the time was still put to no use. So what else was there to do? Look at clouds.

"Sounds good to me," Kiba agreed.

So the two spread their legs out and stared up at the sky, paying attention to the refreshing draft of air and flamboyant shaded skies. The leafy trees swayed and the overgrown grass danced to the wind's melody.

"Look! I see ramen!" cheered Naruto ecstatically, pointing up to a puff of vapor.

The canine devotee rolled his eyes. "I bet you all of the clouds you see are ramen, baka."

"Well…" he paused to think of a riposte, "um…I bet you probably see horses all of the time! Right!"

"NO!"

"Sorry…I mean, cats!"

"NOO!"

"Chicken?"

"NOOO!"

He paused again, and then smiled. "I got it! Cows!"

"IT'S DOGS YOU MORON!" he screeched heatedly.

"Same difference." Naruto beamed with a dense smile.

Kiba smacked himself. _I swear, why did God make him THIS stupid. When I say I'm thankful for him being stupid, I didn't mean it to that extent!_ He wanted to blurt it out loud, but mind as well keep it in friendly terms just for the keepsake to Hinata.

"It's nice to see that you two as well enjoy my hobby," voiced Nara Shikamaru as he too plopped himself a seat onto the grass.

Kiba and Naruto thrust themselves upwards from his intonation.

"Woah, woah! When did you get here?" Kiba sounded startled.

"Konichiwa Shikamaru!" greeted the blonde briskly as he placed back on his sandals and dusted his carroty colored outfit.

"What brings you guys to watch clouds? I assumed you'd be scampering around or something of that sort," Shikamaru said quizzically, arching one of his eyebrows and jamming his fingers into the gray capris.

Akamaru, Kiba's unswerving loyal dog, barked.

"Huh?" Naruto mouthed.

Kiba kneeled down and placed his ears against its. The fuzz brushed up against him, causing him to jerk.

"Ahhhh."

The two boys looked intently.

"What did he say?" the shadow master decreed, eyes idle.

Kiba smirked. "Can't say."

"NANI?" the twosome bellowed. "TELL!"

"No can do, madam!"

They gave him the two of a kind glare. That didn't affect him at all, counting the fact that he wasn't even paying a cent to them.

"You leave me no choice," the Nara prodigy affirmed candidly, "Ninpou…Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)!"

A silhouette of shadow stretched forward at a standard pace and latched itself onto the animal worshiper, though to Kiba's dismay, who couldn't dodge it in time.

_Shoot_! He cursed at himself.

"Go, Naruto!" kidded Shika.

"YOOSSH!" screamed Naruto. His hands formed seals of a certain kind. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow replication)!"

5 exact replicas appeared and simultaneously launched forward. A blue light emitted from his palm as they dashed ahead with full throttle. No doubt it looked familiar in his eyes…

"RASENGAN!" they all hollered.

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kiba cried for help with pleading eyes.

* * *

Lady Yamanaka Ino, with puppy eyes and luscious lips, greeted the crown prince in a singsong nature. "Sasuke-kun! How's your day?" 

He walked away without a care.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino chanted, though she knew how heavy of a price she'd pay.

No response.

The boy was moving farther and farther away from the lady.

She gnashed upon her stainless teeth and tried to control her patience, after all, a girl like her just can't wait there to be handed a role of a princess. She needed to make the first move. "Prince Sasuke, your Highness!"

He whirled around slowly.

The lass didn't feel intimidated anymore after his hearing. "Lord Sasuke, may I request a word or two with you, privately?"

"You've said a mouthful," Sasuke bluntly said.

Sometimes Ino reasoned herself as to why she admired him afar. Perhaps it was of the enigmatic sleek hair, magnetizing onyx eyes, charming lips waiting to be used, perfect body with washboard abs AND ruler of the kingdom. But…his cold heartless soul, oh yeah, definitely his use of unwanted sarcasm, his vocally challenged self…

What was she saying! Nonsense, she defended to herself.

As a child of only 7 she had fallen madly in love with the crown prince. It was the first time they had met…well…sort of.

_The divine 7 year old Yamanaka Ino sat on a silk-like padded stool, thoughts concentrated on nothing in particular. It was a beautiful day outside with the whole shebang, and it couldn't be helped but to gather some flowers. But no, she was stuck helping her mother take care of the shop they owned before she left Konoha._

"_Ma! Pa! I'm going out for a stroll," the princess-like girl announced._

_In the distance she could hear a "Wait!"_

_The golden-haired youngster froze in position and rolled her eyes. "What is it? It should be a law to forbid a daughter like me to go out on such a pretty day like this!" _

"_Honey! Be careful and if you are to play, can you by any chance pick up a few fresh flowers in bloom? Mrs. Yamanaka let out a warming smile as she bent downwards to sweep off the petals that remained lifeless._

"_Hai, hai." She waved her off dismissively. _

"_Be careful!" her mom shouted._

_Finally, she stepped out to be greeted by the radiance._

"_Waaa!" The young female squinted her upright eyes as it sheened around her mother's and father's flower shop._

_In full exhilaration she threw her arms out and zoomed like Superman, running around in circles, innocent laughter filling the air. She acted in a chaotic frenzy, trampling the grass beneath her feet, breathing out the seeds from white dandelions, throwing herself backwards onto the base with head held high._

_Beside her was a cluster of handpicked flowers in faultless condition._

_Smash!_

_To her skepticism, the now once blossomed little beauties had been demolished! Crushed! Scattered into many pieces!_

_The 7 year old girl winced._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO YOU SON OF A ––"_

_That was when. Their eyes locked together in synchronization and she knew that God had intentionally planned this event to occur, just for her. Light blue met deep black._

_The shadowy boy stood there. "Your flowers are crushed."_

_Ino's eyes crinkled. "No duh. I wonder who," she scorned fumingly. "Ma and Pa were expecting me to come home with ANIMATE flowers!" Her whining voice reached its all time high pitched peek. "But no thanks to you, I have to pick it, AGAIN!"_

_He managed a brusque laugh and stared down at her. "To make it up for your stupidity for leaving it besides you, come join my kingdom."_

_The first couple of words registered in her mind were "stupid" and "you." Though, making it up was "kingdom" AND "my!"_

_Ino squealed excitedly. "Really?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

_That one special memory would not fade away no matter the circumstances was. It was the first time she had met Prince Uchiha Sasuke, who showed a modest amount of…kindness…sort of._

_Demo, he called her stupid for leaving it besides her._

_That was one thing she hated. Him turning things back against her._

"Your Majesty, please, I'm serious about something!" urged the beauty teen.

"Alas she has something serious to say." He let on a false regretting face, half hidden by the blue collar from his shirt.

Damn his mockery!

She coughed. Loudly. VERY loudly.

"Fine. Go," he spat out.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun, I –"

Sasuke shot her an ominous stare and folded his arms across his chest. "I said; recognize me as Prince Sasuke, Lady Ino."

Even the devil could do no good as Ino burst with rage.

"That's it, SASUKE-KUN! Why does that girl, Ha-whatever Sakura get 'special' permission to call you Sasuke-kun, ne? She just met you for crying out loud! I want to call people by their names too, so why can't I? Huh? Huh!"

The raven haired boy shot her a smug look.

"Answer me!" her voice reverberated down the corridors.

"Leave me alone, woman, you're giving me a damn headache!" Uchiha turned his back on her and disappeared.

* * *

"OWW!" 

Hinata placed a package of glacial ice against Kiba's swollen cheek, allowing the frost to infuse in his injury.

"Kiba-kun, please don't squirm…" Her voice was like a subtle angel, using comforting words to ease his pain.

"GOD NARUTO! I swear; you and bum boy over there is going to get it as soon as I'm done!" Inuzuka advised threateningly.

Akamaru growled.

"Good boy, Akamaru," Kiba added grumpily.

On the other hand, the lads were laughing hysterically, tears basically spilling out from their eyes. The Hyuuga "ex"-heiress wanted to giggle along with the site, but that would only interfere with her respectful relationship regarding with the rancher.

Uzumaki tried to contain his sneering as well as the genius, but it did no good. "Haaaaa! That was hilarious! You should have seen the look of dog boy, right Shikamaru? It was classical AND priceless!"

Kiba emitted a dire aura.

The Nara prodigy could only signal indication by jiggling his head up and down. Finally, some pleasurable times in a days work. It was worth if after all even though they were for sure going to get a beat down. A serious beat down. A serious beat down from the one himself; Inuzuka Kiba!

Akamaru barked. Oh yeah, sorry! A serious beat down from the one himself; Inuzuka Kiba and side companion Akamaru!

But it was the first time he smiled for so long.

Likewise when he got his pay.

* * *

Sakura had somehow managed to escape death for the meantime. She had to admit, not to sound over conceited or anything, that she looked absolutely beautiful to her consternation. Her hair was embellished with a flowered clip that parted her bangs, though she'd rather hide it than advertise her already known gigantically mutant forehead. 

The prince had specifically told her to meet him back at the foyer at 3:00 sharp, for as of now it was 2:45. It was odd had she known why she'd dress up.

She began walking down the hallway and began humming to herself quietly. There was a corner coming up, but she was too busy looking at the garnished surroundings.

The two collided.

"Aiieeeeeee!" the other girl griped, rubbing her forehead.

The Haruno stood there worried. "Gomen! Here, let me at least help you out." She casually handed her creamy milk hands towards her, sympathetically.

"Thanks!" Ino scoffed silently, something cooking in her mind.

Sakura's hand had clasped hers and with Ino's might; heaved her downwards with a big crash.

"Ooops, my bad," she deceptively said.

Fortunately she was not one to complain.

Sakura didn't notice that smug look on the girl. "Daijobou. I'm new here. What's your name?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Lady Ino to you."

The cherry blossom nodded and looked down nervously, with a childlike aspect plastered on her face. "I-If it wouldn't be any trouble…will you…be my friend?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Sure! The closer we get, the better, ne?" she beamed foully.

The girl was flustered and giggled soothingly. "I'm really sorry about bumping into you and ruining your outfit. I should have paid more attention."

"No problem. Hopefully, your attire can be smoothened out as well," she replied.

"Cheers to friends?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Cheers to friends," Ino recited in a droning tone. _Cheers to revenge…_

The two grabbed each other and picked themselves up, laughing in unity. Together the pair made their way gracefully down to the main entrance, looking more of a goddess behind.

* * *

"Such beauty!" Rock Lee said in staggering awe, blushing while he secretly investigated their acts. "How remarkable!" 

He was leaning at a 90-degree angle, seizing support from the corner.

Indifferent Neji, leaning against the creviced wall, sighed. "Give up. Her heart belongs to the Uchiha. Who else has he not stolen yet?"

The protégée of Gai blinked with his excessively thick eyebrows. "I know…" He grinned.

Curious, the long raven haired boy directed attention at him for once.

_I caught his attention at last!_ Lee brilliantly thought. _Gai-sensei will be so proud of me! I must report this to him at once! Yoshi!_

"Who?"

"You should know best, my most open rivaled opponent!" he said with fierce passion, clutching his fists into a ball and fire blazing within his weird eyes.

"…"

"_Your_ love!"

The Branch child shot him a repulsive look. "And who may that be without my knowing?"

"Of course it's blacksmith Tenten!"

"…"

"You're supposed to be shocked," the taijutsu expert imparted.

"…"

"Yes, indeed I am, at your stupidity," he retorted back imperturbably, crossing his bandaged arms.

Lee ran his hand through his bowl shaped hair cut –of course inspired by his idol Gai– and did 2 pushups.

"Stop lying. It's written all over your face," he grunted energetically when he moved down for another pushup, "I know you're supposedly the unemotional I'm-a-Hyuuga-with-no-feelings, but hey, you're going to crack sometime soon."

"The one who's going to get cracked is your bones." Neji narrowed his eyes with a small smile. "As if I'd set my opinion on that girl. She is nothing more than a teammate and a nuisance."

The look-alike stuck his tongue out ruefully. "Neji! I know the fall time of Youth is interfering, but please, nothing is worse than straightforward denial. That's what they all say when in a state of blooming confusion. Teammate…hmmmmm."

Neji found it insufferable when his teammate, Lee, who always tried his best to beat him, mentioned _that_ subject (hint hint…). It was quite annoying actually. Maybe Gai had fondled with his favorite students' brain too much. When a Hyuuga says something, they mean it.

Literally.

So when Neji says he's going to crack Lee-boy's bones, it will happen.

Preferably now.

_tbc…

* * *

_

Sorry for late updates, schools kicked in and I've been busy. Don't worry, I'll update soon. Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review, and read my other stories in my profile. Thank you

-- AmazingSensation


	4. Live In The Past

_9 year old Haruno Sakura rolled off her ruby colored sheets and landed on the hard wood floor, whimpering for a second and then smiling. Yet another bruise had been formed to add to her collection._

"_That makes it 17!" the pre-teen exclaimed as if it were a good thing._

"_1…2…3…4…5…," she counted; making sure her tally was accurate._

"_6…7…8…9…10…"_

_Mrs. Haruno walked through the oak paneled door and groaned, playfully smacking her own forehead._

_The young daughter looked at her bafflingly. "Huh?"_

"_Sakura-chan," her mother waved her fingers back and forth in an understanding voice, "As much as I hate to say, you're looking more like a boy every minute with those scars forming. Please honey, do mama and papa a favor by not hurting yourself." She planted a kiss on her offspring's cheek and pinched it._

"_Will you promise?"_

_Mrs. Haruno's child shyly obliged and squeezed her mother's waist. "Kay," she said softly._

"_Pinky promise?" The lady asked as she held out her own pinky._

_Sakura grinned eagerly and intertwined her pinky with hers. "It's a deal Pinky promise!"_

"_Good girl!"_

_Mrs. Haruno grabbed her golden wrist and winked. "I'm sure dad won't mind if we take a stroll around Konoha, eh? Maybe some ice cream and new flowers for the house! How's that sound?"_

"_Perfect," Sakura acknowledged joyously._

_Perfect…_

_I wish…_

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Ino asked a bit worried, noticing how out-of-state she was, glaring off to outer space.

It took awhile to register inside her head until she realized that Lady Ino was talking to her. "Oh…yeah…just thinking about some stuff, nothing in particular, really," Sakura replied reassuringly.

"Okay…"

The blossom sat there; chin resting against her knees, counting the remaining scars she had left. 5 years had it been since she last took a tumble, and truly, a feeling inside urged her to do it again. But she pinky promised to her beloved mother that she would never do it again. Never.

_Mom…dad…where are you?_

"Oh my god!" Ino shouted, trying to conceal her shock by placing hands over lips. Her beautiful cerulean eyes were bulging out, making Sakura believe that her eyeballs were ready to fall off.

She shot herself out of her daze to see what was going on.

"Ino…?"

"Shhhh, Sakura-chan…wait…."

"Um, okay…" She couldn't help but wonder what caught Ino's attention so easily. But she bit her bottom lip and waited in patience.

"Aieee! Tenten-chan! Please don't hide yourself! I seeeee yooouuuu!" Ino happily shouted as she ran to the door and tugged on a green material. Her eyes were like an eagle, sharp as ever.

…………………………..

Chapter 4 – His Dark Past

Wow! I am SOOOO sorry for the longest update every. Hope you enjoy!

…………………………..

_What the hell?_ Sakura pondered.

Ino's strength could not be matched when she was either PMS'ing or was overly stimulated about something. She managed to yank out a girl with brunette colored hair.

_Wait…I think I've seen her…come to think of it…_Haruno didn't want to assume things yet early on. And yet, the flashback kept on playing when she was first introduced to the kingdom yesterday.

"TENTEN! Come on! It's nothing to be ashamed about, seriously!"

"No way am I going out like this! It goes against my policy, Ino-chan, and you know it! Why can't I just wear sweats and loose shirts!" the unknown girl grumbled in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I wouldn't know, only Sasuke-kun would," the Yamanaka gushed in affection.

The beauty queen shoved the girl in front of Sakura. "Well, don't just stand there, introduce yourself, baka!"

And so the girl revealed herself as Tenten (surname unknown…). She had long wavy chocolate brown hair with tresses that swept and accentuated her cheek bone. Her coffee colored eyes glimmered with strength and determination of some sort, and judging by her last remark, she presumably was a tomboy. Her hair was down and a braid in the middle dangled back and forth. Tenten was sporting a forest green criss-crossed spaghetti strapped dress with a little flare at the end of her shoulders and pearl rhinestones embroidered to the side of her waist.

"Oh, sorry, Lady Sakura, I didn't see you there!" Tenten hollered, twirling a kunai in her calloused hands.

The rose haired girl bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Tenten. Call me Sakura, with all due respect Lady Tenten."

The weapon master looked nearly staggered and cackled loudly. "Lady! As if, I'm the blacksmith of this kingdom, Sakura-chan! Please…lady is for wimps."

Ino turned at her with daunting eyes.

"I mean…for the…um…sophisticated," Tenten explained, grin visible, "I'm anything but that. You're probably wondering why the hell I'm wearing this dress…though I myself don't know why. Gai-sensei told me that Anko-san and Kurenai-sensei _had_ to dress me up for something classified."

Ino and Sakura jumped in at the same time, howling, "ME TOO!"

"I smell something reaaalllllyyyy fishy…," the tomboy punctuated carefully.

"Uh huh."

"No…really…as in fish food," she snapped, sniffing around.

Just then the timid Hinata stumbled in wearing a dress as well, precisely steadying a metal tray in one hand. "Anou… fish sticks a-anyone?"

The three sweatdropped.

Hinata was flushed and leaned down. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura. My n-name is… Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura shook her hand in a graceful approval. "Haruno Sakura!"

"H-Hai. Fish sticks…anyone?"

"No thanks. They make me look way too fat." Ino rubbed her stomach, inspecting her waist as if it just got bigger. "Men like skinny girls."

"Not true! Men like girls for who they are and what they're made of, Ino-chan," the flower intercepted.

"Exactly…made they're made of…meaning how skinny or fat they are!" argued the blonde.

Tenten shot them a glare and thrust all who blocked her way. She ambled to Lady Hyuuga and covetously seized one, shoving it down her throat with one swallow.

"Mmmmm! Tell Chouji-san I send my gratitude," the 2 bun haired girl announced, licking her fingers for an extra taste.

Hinata approved with a receptive beam.

The two rivals continued on with their verbal assaults, pointing at each others waist and fat hidden in their thighs. Sparks flew between their turbulent eyes.

"WHO GIVES A RATS ASS! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! MY QUESTION IS WHY EVERYONE IS WEARING A DRESS!" Tenten shouted, booming down throughout.

"Because people like you _need_ to look like women," Neji stated coolly.

* * *

The kitsune shuddered, as well as Shikamaru and Kiba.

"How troublesome…what was that?" the un-protégé-like boy asked.

Naruto shrugged and with a chilling face, whispered like a ghost. "I don't know, but I smell t-r-o-u-b-l-e!"

"T-Trouble?" the other 2 asked bewildered.

* * *

Everyone froze and cracked their fist.

First of all, he had no right to scare girls out of the blue.

And secondly, he made fun of them. Them! Them, meaning Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. Not to mention that Tenten was his worst rival.

_Wait till I tell Sasuke-kun! He's going to get it, that ass!_ Ino seethed.

"Excuse me?" Tenten shoved the others away.

His face was written with mockery all over. His mouth twitched into a small smile. "I know you heard me."

She threw her head back and let out a suppressed giggle. "I can't hear if nobody says it."

The eagle made its way to his prey. His white orbs seemed to already penetrate the tomboy's defense by the looks of it. Gripping her shoulders, he spun her backwards, causing her to crash against his physique chest. His face inched near hers; undoubtedly spelling danger, but her voice was garroted by an unknown force. She couldn't lose, not now when she had gotten so far.

"You look awfully engaging tonight," he whispered near her ear, his tea flavored breath enclosing around her face.

"Go find something else to do, you lazy ass."

"If I was such a 'lazy ass' I'd be a blacksmith. Oh wait, this reminds me of somebody familiar but I just can't imagine whom. Remind me who this 'person' was again?" he snapped with a completed smirk.

The kunoichi retained her cool and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stop trying to impress these ladies over here, Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm not. The only one I'm trying to impress is you," he added with sarcasm, chucking her a sharpened kunai. "Time's up. Gai-sensei has ordered me to find you. But obviously you have better things to do on your agenda than becoming strong. Pathetic how you contradict yourself," the prodigy scoffed in disgust.

Ino was quite amused at the scene.

Sakura had no clue what the hell just happened.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and gripped the weapon with force. "If I were you, I'd save those little witty remarks later because you'll NEED it. Now shut up and go, beast," she hissed.

"Hn. Crappy comeback my I add." Neji grabbed her wrists and literally dragged her through the hallway with brute force, but something mischievously sparkled in his eyes.

Out from the distance you could hear her scream, _LET GO OF ME ASS-HOLE!_

"Did Neji just…?" Sakura was utterly confused. From whole tittle-tattles she heard circulating around the kingdom was that Tenten and Hyuuga Neji were fierce adversaries; not romantically involved.

Flaxen-haired Ino propped her elbows to the adjacent support, which so happened to b. "It's true that they do take opposite sides in their very own ethics…but, the problem you see is that they may be more than just enemies. Idealistically…well, at least I think so."

"Demo…" Hinata intruded.

"I don't get it…," pink haired Sakura darted out.

Regardless of what, Lady Yamanaka continued on, clicking her heels against the base. "Their history went back long ago that goes into the early days. Before your arrival, we subsisted in this kingdom for around 8 years, 9 for Lee, Neji, and Tenten. You'll become accustomed to the fact that we also train in 3 man cells. Fate had it that Lee, Neji, and Tenten were positioned in the same team with mentor Maito Gai."

The two nodded enduringly.

"Tenten, as you know, is the blacksmith. She's exceptionally skilled with her profession and with weapons as well. Her nickname is known as the Weapon Master of the Fire Country, so to speak."

"That could explain that she always carries a kunai," probed the pink hair lass.

"Yep. Anyways, Hyuuga Neji is Hinata-chan's cousin. They come from a noble blooded family that has served Konoha since who knows when, not to even mention most trusted. Basically the Hyuuga Clan is divided into 2 segments: the Main House and Branch. The Main House is the successor and more well known, as for the Branch has always had less privileges and faced abuse far too often. Hinata is a Main House and heiress to the clan while Neji is there as a sacrifice, essentially. One night under a demanding condition, Hizashi, Neji's father, had to take the death penalty instead of Hiashi, Hinata's father. And so from innocent, emotion feeling Neji had turned into a barbaric brute, one who has no feelings towards others and bears abhorrence towards the Main House."

Sakura's mouth was in an "O" shape.

"That could also explain as to why he's like, rock solid…" deduced the genjutsu master.

Hinata's face saddened, looking shamefully down at the floor. Save for the fact that Ino was so into the enlightenment that she didn't realize she was hurting someone else in the process.

"The Hyuuga's blood limit is the Byakugan eye, similar to the Uchiha's Sharingan eye, but some say it is better. Byakugan enables you to see their tenkutsu's and allows 360 degree of field view. Their attacks are beyond comprehendible with such force. Its style is known as Jyuuken, a technique of physical fighting that can be atrocious and clog your points, basically controlling your Chakra. Scary, isn't it?. But…Sasuke-kun's Sharingan eye permits any user to see through ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu."

Sakura signaled hand motions. "Go on…"

"Ahem. Anyways, so yada, yada, yada, Neji became some cold hearted beast situated with hyperactive Rock Lee and tomboyish Tenten. Lee is Neji's most opened opponent and strives to beat the 'tensai' one day, though no one has succeeded. Tenten is Neji's training partner, though to her rationale's dismay, has much respect and holds high regards towards him. They developed some kind of alien relationship I can't be understand…though no one really can besides those two. But…when they're not training, it's like a whole new dimension. Heated arguments slash debates in Hatake Kakashi's literature class, or intense competition whether it comes to P.E which sadly is couched by no other than Maito Gai, look alike of Lee…"

In accordance they jolted like as if a crash of thunder zapped them.

"You mean…f-f-f-r-e-a-k-i-s-h-l-y…thick eyebrows?" she whispered impudently, receiving goosebumps all the way down to her toes.

(O.o)

"H-hai…"

"Yeah, that's him. Ok, back to the story. So they became vicious foes to the very end. Neji and Tenten mocked each other and tried to put ones spirit down, despite the fact that it never worked on either of them…even when they played pranks…sometimes cruel and sometimes moderate. But it was only her who could work her magic and reveal his true nature, hardly to believe at times that he actually had a soul. Not too many detected their interest, romantically, because they were VERY good at dropping hints or mere suggestions. But I am Yamanaka Ino! And I listen to all for I can do everything! Did you guys not see that… look he had… Please tell me you saw it? Right? It all leads down to one theory…that they are madly in love but Mr. I-am-so-tough-because-I'm-an-Hyuuga denies it because it'd bring down his reputation. Gravely. And Tenten is probably thinking that it'd devastate her respectful affiliation with him, which she personally thinks it's not worth it after all of the hard years she'd spent building it up. Catch my drift?"

"God, love is so damn annoying," moaned Sakura with a headache approaching quicker than she thought.

"You sound like Shikamaru! Not another _him_," Ino had sighed loudly.

The heiress blinked and reddened at the thought when Uzumaki Naruto filtered in. Yes, how love was so elaborate. You just want to inform him about your perpetual love but can't collect the self-assurance to tell that boy face to face. Instead you get played like a fool and disgraced upon.

All of a sudden, more constituents began walking down the hallway dazzled with scenic dresses for some anonymous occasion.

Conversation was buzzing about a rumba… or something like that.

Ino moved from the wall and arched one of her honey golden eyebrows. "We better get a move on if we don't want to get trodden on."

"Good point," Sakura added.

The successor, being her natural shy self, consented.

* * *

Yakushi Kabuto rested his body on the charcoal office chair, crossing one leg over the other sluggishly. It had been yet another dreary day as usual, no patients or checkups whatsoever, but then again, nobody needed it.

The only reason the medic nin applied for the job was for the wage, which to his likings, were quite high. That, and saving lives of another.

"Shino-kun, let's go to the event for once," the medic appealed casually, releasing a loud yawn.

"No thanks," Aburame declined.

"Why not?"

Shino shifted his fingers into the air and let the insects crawl freely on his finger tips. "There is no purpose."

"Everything doesn't always need a principle. Enjoy the day! I'm sure there will be no one here as usual." The silver haired adult nudged his glasses, securing it by giving one more adjustment.

Still, the insect child held no interest.

"Shino, stop obsessing with your bugs!" he said with a smile, vexingly.

…

"I know you hear me well!"

"And you kill me well," the vocally challenged boy muttered.

"Nani?"

Kabuto's observations were getting the best of his demeanor, so Shino allowed his eyes to look directly to his. "Fine."

"That a boy! Let's go going before all of the seats are taken!" Kabuto inched his way up with an innocent smile, but the boy swore he saw something flash in his eyes. He scoured the silver rimmed glasses and strode through the door.

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied in a monotone attitude.

"Great. See you there!"

"Yes."

Kabuto had vanished promptly. But without Aburame's notice, he lurked in the shadows, surveying his every move.

Shino bent downwards and silently opened the rackety beige drawer, face grim and eyes, well, who knows with the shades and whatnot.

A manila folder was attentively clutched in his soiled hands, a rare smile accompanying him.

_Aburame Shino…such a mystery…_

_What are you up to?_

_tbc…_

_

* * *

_

Yay I have finally redone these 4 chapters! Because I am only 13 and wrote that last year at the mere age of 12 Geez I used words I didn't even know! Lol. But now that I DO know, I've changed dialogue, etc.

Please review and read my other stories. I'll update A.S.A.P


	5. Let The Conspiracy Begin!

The room, or more like mansion-sized foyer, was cluttered with bodies gyrating near each other, no space to neither move nor breathe. Swarms of black shadows danced over each other, the noise booming with talks about this and that. Heat began to rise dramatically, and Sakura made a mental note to herself NOT to take a warm bath before group meetings.

As the threesome moved closer to their positioned seats, a head popped into view.

"Ladies, ladies!" hollered the disheveled blonde; 3 white lilies clutched in his teeth. "This is for you 3 beauties!" One by one he plucked out the flower and dispensed it to the female group. By the time he reached to the heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, she could not contain the emotions. Her face had magically colored itself in a burgundy hue, slightly trembling from excitement, apprehension, or both. Either way, she was still blushing.

"A-Arigatou…Naruto-kun," she stammered, making sure to avoid personal eye-to-eye contact.

What a beautiful flower…for me… 

"Uh-huh! Anything for you, maiden Hinata-chan!" he bellowed with gusto.

Her face then blossomed into a full-blown smile.

……………………………….

Chapter 5- Let the Conspiracy Begin

A/N: Thank you very much for all of the reviews! As I'm aware, I haven't updated any of my stories for along time, and therefore, make it up in a long chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to update.

As an 8th grader (yes.. I'm 13), we're required to do this stupid thing called History Day, and Christmas is approaching REALLY quick (I can't wait!) and a lot of projects have been popping up.

Please enjoy this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Ideas are as well. I didn't double check the grammatical errors so… deal with it, lol. Drop by a review or two and check out my **other stories by accessing my profile!**

………………………………….

Haruno Sakura had to laugh at his goofy act, her eyes twinkling with utmost sincerity. Truly she appreciated it, because the high temperature was getting the best of her demeanor. Sweat formed at her brow, and the room was swirling in patterns. For god sakes her vision had depleted itself! What she was staring at –who was evidently Naruto- looked like the little mermaid.

"Lady Sakura," the Kyuubi asked, eyeing her with content. "I think you should go find one of your female sensei's. Looks like everyone's here."

"Huh?" The rose haired mistress was oblivious.

The flaxen blonde, Ino, had to hardly whack her rival's head to get things straight. "Baka! Look around you; open your eyes! Are you feeling all right or is Ms. Pinky here feeling a little too self-conscious?" Her tone was flat and to the point, even a bit cocky one might say.

Awakened from the trance, her second ego unintentionally cried out. "What the hell are you talking about, you pig! What does body issues have to do in here! If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut, got it you dirty pig?" she sneered. Deep inside she could feel a fever run about, but never once did she say something. Perhaps the fever was causing the misfortune, but her new friend had no right to mention such _sensitive_ topics in a public place, let alone a massive kingdom.

Half shocked and half pissed, Yamanaka Ino for once was silent. Her cerulean eyes were gazing around, partially embarrassed, trying to find a distraction.

"Well… ha, that was unexpected Lady Sakura!" Naruto's tone was heartfelt, and Hinata was glad for it because the tension between the two was beginning to form, but he was at least trying to lighten up the mood. Alliances were shifting, and she was stuck in the middle.

"Please, just call me Sakura. And about before…" she paused, "Gomen nasai. I think I've contacted a fever. Everything in me is so…jumpy."

A mysterious half smile replaced the frown looming on Ino's face. "I'll take you to our doctor right now."

"Sakura-chan, y-you should go check," Hinata suggested as well.

"I can't!"

"But you have to, you may be VERY contagious."

"The ceremony!"

"They can't have a sick old lady hanging around." Her sky blue eyes were matching Sakura's gaze with equal reverence.

"I'm not old and I'm not sick!"

She huffed audibly. "Sasuke-kun doesn't like _under the weather_ type of people, if you catch my drift."

"Under the weather?" the medic cocked an eyebrow.

"Lord Ino, you are to address him as _Your Highness_ or _Majesty_," commented the ebony girl, fearing that the prince himself may appear any minute and ease drop into the conversation.

"I don't care!" Her hands were raised as if arrested. "What my distress is that you, Haruno Sakura, are not up to his standards. Just go to Yakushi Kabuto's office, it's only down this hallway."

"No way am I going. Not until after at least," she said with a tone of finality in her voice, making it clear that it was over. "But I thank you for holding concerns. I swear; I'm feeling better already!" She led on a cheesy grin.

"Stubborn fool! I worry for your health, and this is how you repay a friend?" Ino quietly smiled, thankful for her ingenious idea to sweet-talk her.

Sakura halted for a split second, inhaling audibly. "Ino-chan… I didn't mean it like that…"

Yes! She's buying it! 

"Indeed, there is no way I can express myself for your apprehension towards my, um, illness. But, I can assure you that…"

_You're not going to the ceremony!_ Yamanaka nodded relentlessly, waiting for those magical words to come out.

"I'm still going to the ceremony." She brightly smiled.

_WHAT!_

"W-what do you mean!"

The blonde's persistence failed miserably. Everything wasn't going well, according to her. But she vowed under her breath that Sakura, her rival, would never steal the prince's heart by any means. And she was willing to do anything to disable that option for her. What is her evil plan? That will be revealed soon enough )

"Testing…1…2…3!" Uzumaki marched over to them. "I think your hiney is making his way."

"Hiney?" Sakura burst out in a fit of hysterics.

Ino curled her lips and once more whacked her. "Shut up. Talk thrash about him and you'll for sure get it. I'm telling!"

"That was so back then when you're 4, not 12," the cherry blossom retorted, disgusted at her childish deeds. "For an aristocrat, you sure don't act like one."

"Get use to it. We can't always have it our way, ne?"

A thin voice intervened. "Y-You guys…" Hinata disliked the jealousy in the air. "This is absurd… you two are fighting over something u-useless. Please… at least TRY to be friends!" For some odd reason, confidence surged throughout her body.

"Fine," scoffed the mind-transfer ninja. "Sorry. I'm acting bitchy because…" she leaned across to her ears and whispered, "I have my period right now."

She mouthed an "Oh", feeling considerate.

"Hiney alert! Hiney alert!" beeped the kitsune even louder, running around in circles.

……………

In correlation, they twisted their heads to see the vague shadow approach. Inching his way, he rounded the sharp corner and was met with 4 intent stares. But when he walked, it was with grace and nonchalance yet stunning enough to avert attention to him. His black hair was molded perfectly with gel.

His pools of onyx eyes, filled with no sentiment, headed its way to her pure emerald orbs. _Unique,_ he commented inwardly. He noticed her outfit, very chic and modish.

Immediately the 3 stood paralyzed as he approached.

"Dobe, why are you not dressed accordingly?" he uttered, noticing his tattered work clothes. Patches filled the bottom left pant leg, while his shirt was loose and soiled.

"Cause Inuzuka told me the wrong time, so I had no time to change!" he exclaimed.

His face darkened. "This is an important event. I want you to visit Ayame. Maybe she can find you something to wear quickly other than that shit you have on."

_So cool and hot!_ Ino waved blissfully. _So mine._

"Profanity for a prince? Not fitting for one," Sakura pronounced carefully, cocking a smirk. A few wisps covered her forehead while the necklace brought out the gleam in her eyes.

_Argh! How dare you speak to the crown prince like that! _Ino thought.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down. "Damn right if I'd have to say! 'Cause ya know, my clothes aren't shit! All you ever do is sit on your lazy ass on the throne. The only exercise you get is moving your mouth to command your every need, Sasuke-teme!"

"Tch, dobe. Move along now," he commanded icily, ignoring his uncouth manners.

He stood there unfazed. "Cat got your tongue?" A grin spread across.

"Listen here Naruto. Just go and die." The raven hair boy released an irksome sigh. "And I sometimes doubt how you even have potential as a fighter. Truly."

And sometimes he even doubted how they became somewhat of friends. Most or all of the times he never addressed him as _Your Highness_ or prince, but just teme. But for some reason, he liked his cunningness and bravery. He was sick of everyone sucking up to him.

"Party pooper." He stuck out his tongue brusquely and skipped along, humming a song of some sort.

As if on cue the lights began to dim in the hallways, being that the time has come. Everyone was in the reception area while the foursome, including the prince himself, was in the corridors. A cloudy single voice hushed the crowds and the few murmurs diminished into the hot night.

"Looks like we have to go," he noted aloud, shifting down the lengthy passage and through the heavy wooden door. With a simple push, the massive entrance swung open in a sluggish speed. The girls shuffled behind him with anticipation.

As it creaked, black silhouettes of multiple bodies crowded the floor. It was then when they entered in grand style: the handsome prince, and three attractive girls - a picture perfect moment.

Drawing near the stage, an opening was made for them. Women of all ages looked with envy in their eyes, clearly wishing that they were walking besides the prince and not _them_. Men shouted, "You're hot!" but were immediately silenced when Uchiha Sasuke looked at them with an impassive face and a glacier glare.

The closer they advanced, the more anxious became Sakura. A familiar voice filled the quiet area.

"Sakura! Ino! Hinata!" a panted voice boomed.

She squinted as if the sun were out. "Who the hell is…oh? TENTEN!"

Haruno sprinted despite having heels on, waving her arms frantically to her 2-bunned-hair friend. People gawked at her oddly, wondering it she _really_ is a ninja. Normally one does not scream in joy OUT LOUD with 10000000 people there.

_Has she no manners or breed!_ Ino remained situated where she stood, holding too much pride in herself to run like that.

Hinata, well, she didn't want to leave Ino and make her as an enemy, and she knew that Sakura was very considerate and forgiving, so she decided to stay.

"Sakura-chan!" the weapon mistress wheezed, fighting away a cough.

The subordinate of Tsunade noticed how wobbly her hair looked: portions of her chocolate brown hair frizzing upwards while the other hair remained flat like an iron. Her heavy breathing subdued into little huffs, and it seemed like three or four new bruises embellished her face. A trickle of blood pierced through the gauze wrapped hand of hers, and she wondered how that new band-aid even got there.

"My god!" the pink hair kunoichi gasped. "What happened to you!"

Tenten touched her wounded cheek. "This? Oh, this was nothing. Today was a very easy day for me and I'm thankful!"

"Easy day of what?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Training!" the blacksmith replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Neji and I are sparring mates since Lee and Gai-sensei are in their own little world. I'm trying to build up my stamina and increase my chakra proportions since I'm the weakest on the team. They are light years ahead of me so I'm trying to catch up with that asshole."

She giggled. "Hyuuga Neji, ne? Asshole?"

"Indeed." She lifted her hand and transformed it into a fist. "Always trying to lower my status and pride, but it'll take a lot more than that to bring me down."

"Riiiiiight!" Sakura tugged on the jade sleeve. "Come on Tenten-chan, let's go."

……………

"Shino!" Yakushi Kabuto yelled merrily, fixing his crooked chrome frames. "Come on!"

The insect child took his time to walk out of the room, gathering his thoughts.

"What kept you up?" inquired Kabuto, hands shoved into pockets.

"Nothing," Aburame Shino quietly said.

There was stillness as the duo walked, one occupied by the folder, one occupied on what he's thinking. A fresh breeze flew down the hallway, and immense applauses made up for the quietness. Roars and hoots echoed relentlessly.

"Contemplating about something in particular?"

"Nothing at all."

……………

"Ladies and gentlemen! I know you have been anticipating the night where we celebrate the new arrival of a very talented girl. Before we proceed on with the party and whatnot, I'm going to give some more background information on her," Nara Shikamaru said, not once glancing at the written document.

Roars filled the room.

"Haruno Sakura, age 12, underling of Godaime Tsunade-sama. Born and raised in this village, she has undergone several supervisions on training. As everyone knows, she'll be joining Yakushi Kabuto and Aburame Shino in the medic area, and they are…..." the genius searched around to see them.

Everyone glanced around, wondering where the two doctors could possibly be.

_I wonder who and what they look like,_ reflected Sakura, hoping that they weren't freaks.

"Kabuto-san…Shino! Are you here?" Shika said dully with little or no feeling.

Silence.

……………

From the far corner, Asuma puffed out the ring of smoke and lit another cigar, watching the fumes fly upward. He leaned back onto the embellished walls, sighing. "Those two are working up the crowd. I'd expect Kabuto to be a bit late, but Shino as well?"

"Shino would never do that," Kurenai swiftly defended, looking around as well. Her hands brushed away the strand and tucked it behind her ear "Maybe something caught up with him!"

"Ohhh I forgot to tell you, the bug fest is being held today! Maybe he ditched us for the one and a lifetime show!" he said sardonically.

Her mouth twitched into a frown. "Like your boy is any better, Asuma-_chan_."

"What's wrong with Shikamaru? Sure he's a bit lazy, but come on, you've seen his tactics. His mind is a simple brilliant genius, and no one can compare to him. He's a true champion. I know you're jealous, but at least come up with a better excuse, Kurenai-_kun_."

The female sensei snickered. "I can count of many, indeed."

Just then, the two colossal doors scraped open in a moaning tone, redirecting everyone's attention to the source. Two murky shadows slithered through the crowd and up at the stage.

"See, look, my boy has arrived right on the spot," Yuuhi retorted with dignity as if she just won the 1,000,000 jackpot.

Asuma mumbled something incoherent, turning away.

……………

"Well, well! Luck must be on our side today for the two missing people have entered the premises. Lady Sakura, it is my honor to introduce you to Yakushi Kabuto –the man with silver hair- and Aburame Shino –well, the other one," he said humorlessly, though the crowd laughed.

She gulped. With precise movements, she overlooked the figures and felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. They were… peculiar looking, to put it in words. But maybe she was imagining. After all, she _did_ catch a fever.

They advanced in a smooth pace. The one with the silver rimmed glasses smiled and waved. "Lady Sakura! What a pleasure, no, an honor for you to join us."

Shino remained quiet. Actually, he was always quiet from the start.

Kabuto persisted. "It's always nice to have an addition for some company. You can never have too many, as I say."

She twitched her lips into an almost genuine smile. Inwardly she gave props to the man who at least seemed legitimate enough to work with; as for the other guy, well, her hopes weren't so high.

Bouncing back to reality, her eyes were pleading for some friendlier conversation, perhaps Naruto. The man called Kabuto –as she recalled- was nudging Shino in the ribs.

"Shino-kun, it's very rude to not introduce yourself properly," the medic said warily, continuing on, "she seems like a very nice lady if you get to know her. Now, say something." He shoved with full strength.

He stood there.

She stood adjacent to him.

Silence.

"Uh… hey!" she replied merrily, though she was cursing to find a better partner to work with.

"Hi."

Her jade eyes scouted around, enduring the painful conversation. "If you feel intimidated by my presence, by any means, please tell me if you're uncomfortable. I'm adjusting here, so please forgive me if I bother you."

"It is fine." That was the longest sentence he had said yet. "My name is Aburame Shino. Welcome yourself. I'm sure Lord Uchiha will give you more information."

_Kami-sama! He speaks!_ "Oh, yes," she said hotly, thinking back to the Royal Highness. "Have you seen him by any chance?"

The insect ninja was about to open his mouth for a final time, before being interrupted by the blaring microphone.

"Alright! Now, after all of you anxious ninja's have been waiting for such a time, I will gladly say let's celebrate! Remember not to get _too_ drunk! Oh, hell, let's start!" this time Nara Shikamaru added a little more of enthusiasm to it.

The music flickered on, overpowering the room as the bodies began to dance, drink, and laugh freely. Naruto had taken the center attention, prancing in circles with a cup of ramen balanced on the other hand.

Lines emerged for the buffet- the aroma of toasted almonds, shrimp tempura, rice balls dipped in soy sauce, fish, spicy pickle dumplings, and many more filled the room. A royal feast it was, with lavish wine dished into goblets (of course with small traces of alcohol for they were mere teenagers) and the sweet scent of sushi.

"Tenten!" the pink kunoichi hollered, but to her dismay, her voice eloped into the song. She hobbled through the massive mob.

Out of the blue, Hinata dispersed among the crowd and settled safely besides her. "L-Lady Sakura…gomen…" she said softly.

"Wha-" she jumped in shock. The noise had only increased, and afraid of losing her ears, she stumbled upon the figures, guiding the maid's hand with hers, closing near the door, and finally out of it. With a huff, she used her mighty strength to shove the doors closed once more.

In the corridors, the lights had dimmed dramatically, casting silhouettes of the lit candles that danced in the night. The creamy beige walls took the shade of a slate gray, and farther down, complete blackness. The only sound that ricocheted was from the entrance.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. What did you say before? I swear, it's so packed and loud in there, it's absurd!"

The Hyuuga looked down, flustered. "G-Gomen…"

Haruno Sakura looked taken back, as if she had been hit with a brick. "What to be sorry for, Hinata-chan? Has a problem occurred!"

"No!" she replied in a soft tone. "Well…sort of. It's issues regarding with… Lady Yamanaka."

Eventually she lifted her porcelain face to see Sakura standing there with a quizzical expression, no words flowing from her mouth. Nervous, she continued on. "As I'm aware as you are, L-Lady Sakura, that Lady Ino… bears some… hatred against you." Her voice cracked.

"I pretty much figured, but I'm as clueless as a block of cheese. Does she hate the fact that I TRY to use proper language and TRY to sound sophisticated? Or maybe my hair…it's too vibrant…right? Oh…I knew it…" To Hinata's surprise, her voice was steady.

"It's not like that!" the ebony haired girl said, eyes lowered. "S-she's…just…just…jealous." The last word was barely audible.

A gasp escaped from the cherry blossom's mouth, but she quickly recovered by placing her hands onto her mouth. Her eyes quivered.

Hinata shifted around tensely. "I-It all started…"

……………

"Look at Ino-chan, she looks drunk!" Chouji pronounced, gobbling up 3 dishes packed to the max.

Shikamaru, with little or none interest, looked back and sighed. "How troublesome. You don't look out for her for one minute, and the next thing you know, she's mad and crazy. Women are a bother."

Ino, who was far away from them, stumbled madly as if in a trance, an occasional giggle bursting through. Her face was tinted a bit red from perhaps too much to drink. From afar, she looked like a total embarrassment.

The young –rather large- lad laughed, nearly choking. "What is she up to?"

"Something that I can care less about."

"But if she gets in trouble, you know where it's going to."

The shadow-jutsu master shrugged indolently and managed to shove an avocado sushi down his throat. "I know, I know. Life is so damn complex and yet here I stand, a fairly innocent ninja minding his own business, getting bossed by some girl who is weaker than me!"

"More like trampled," added Akimichi, trying to lighten the mood.

He spat. "Same thing! Why can't I enjoy an evening without a beat down from that beast that so calls herself a court lady?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly!"

……………

"Lord Sasuke, I love the outfit!" Ino placed her thin arm against her hips, showing her outfit as well.

He gave a brief nod. "Watch your limit with the drinks."

It took awhile to process the information.

"Haha! Sasuke-kun! You're dry sense of humor is really enjoyable!" she slurred, swaying back and forth, strands of radiant blonde hair loosening itself from its original place: her ponytail.

He simply whacked her head. "How many did you drink!"

"Oh… maybe nine… crown… look at…" she whistled and danced around.

The avenger glared daggers and moved a safer distance away from her, discomforted by her… well, drunkness.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" her shrilly voice echoed louder than needed to. She chased after him while grasping the edges of her silk dress in an elegant fashion.

Immediately, he stopped and shot her a stern look, an exasperated sigh parting from his lips. With no other choice, he obliged. "What is it that you want now, Lady Ino?" Telling from his tone, he was irritated and in no mood for humor or nonsense.

"On the contrary, it benefits for you as well. Would you be so kindest to help me find Sakura-chan?" She walked around in a circular motion with her chin tilted high.

"How does this benefit me again?" he raised an eyebrow.

She released a sheepish laugh. "Oh…more than you'll ever know."

_to be continued_


End file.
